


Meet Me At Baking Class

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Baking, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feelings, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mild Language, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Texting, because of Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Levi and Eren have been in an online-distance-relationship for almost half a year now. Since they live in different towns, Eren being a broke student and them both being very busy, they haven’t had the chance to actually meet each other yet. Just like that, their recent try gets canceled because Eren’s mom wants to spend some quality time with her son and Levi’s friends want to do something similar. It is frustrating. What they don’t expect… well, you’ll see :)





	Meet Me At Baking Class

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by baking cookies with my mom. Dunno what she'd think of this if she knew... but eh. I hope you like my little story here :)

Meet Me At Baking Class

*Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan, the series’ characters or plot. I do own the idea of this fanfiction though. No money is made with this, it’s just fan work and for fun. Enjoy!*

***********************

Eren really hated himself when he checked his message for errors the final time and hit send. He had no idea how often he had been forced to send or receive a text with similar content. 

>>To Levi: We can’t meet up this weekend. Mom wants to go to that baking class together. Quality mother-son-time. I’m sorry.

It’s been almost half a year now since Eren had met and gotten to know Levi Ackerman. Well technically, they hadn’t met yet. They stumbled across each other during a group chat on Instagram and one day, one of them send a private message and they started talking. And for four-and-a-half months, they were officially boyfriends. But. They still hadn’t met yet, which was frustrating the both of them. They did video chats, texted and called each other, but when they finally found a day where both of them weren’t busy with work, class or other things, something always came up last minute. Such as this weekend where Levi had planned on driving over from his town and spend the weekend with Eren. 

Eren sighed and buried his face in his pillow, waiting for Levi to read his text and answer. He knew the other was going to be pissed. He was angry himself, after all. But he hadn’t seen his mom in over a month now because she had accompanied his father on a business trip. So when she had demanded for them to participate in that baking class one of her friends suggested for her, who was he to say no to that? 

<>To Levi: I wouldn’t joke about it anymore. It’s as if we’re cursed or something. - Eren typed.   
>>To Levi: I’m sorry, Levi. I’ve been looking forward to this too!

<>To Levi: Are you free tonight? We could at least video-chat before my mom comes over tomorrow…  
Biting his lip, Eren waited as the message was received, read and he saw that Levi was typing out a reply. Since the other was rooming with a friend of his, they couldn’t video-chat every day either.   
Frowning, Eren noticed how Levi typed and then stopped. But no new message appeared. Then Levi started typing again. Eren waited for a couple minutes, a little confused. Then his washing machine announced that it had finished washing his laundry so he had to go and hang it up to dry. His mom was going to sleep at his place, so he had been busy cleaning it all day. Well, he would have done it anyway since he knew how much of a cleaning obsessed person his boyfriend was. 

Twenty minutes later, Eren got back to his phone. 

<>To Levi: You’re going to blame me for this one, aren’t you? 

<>To Levi: Aww, I know. Let me make it up to you?

<>To Levi: Don’t worry, I’ve already got an idea for that. I’m sure you’ll love it. 

***********************

The next day, Eren was tired as hell. He had spend half the night talking to Levi (after they had some hot phone sex) and after that, he hadn’t been able to fall asleep any time soon. They had avoided talking about how their relationship seemed to be doomed by the stars, and to be honest, Eren was worrying a little that, maybe, Levi would give up on them soon. He hadn’t told the older man yet, but he loved him. The way he felt for Levi couldn’t be compared to anything he had felt for another person before. What they had was special and he could only imagine what it would be like to meet in real life and strengthen their bond and relationship. ‘If you ever manage to meet up that is, a tiny voice in his head whispered. 

Shaking his head, Eren ignored the voice of doubt and looked out for his mom. She was supposed to arrive by train any minute now. They wanted to go eat lunch somewhere first and then go to that baking class later that afternoon. 

<>To Levi: Any idea what’s gonna be at your destiny? 

<>To Levi: You just hate all those nosy kids and the dirt around there.

<>To Levi: My mom arrived. TTYL!

“Eren!”  
Pocketing his phone, Eren looked up and smiled at his approaching mother. Even though the woman was over forty years old, she was still very beautiful and a real energetic ray of sunshine. If you were to ask Levi, Eren was the same. Today though, he didn’t really feel that way.   
“I missed you, mom”, Eren said and hugged his mother.   
“Missed you too. It’s been way too long since I saw my baby boy”, she said and squeezed the air out of his lungs while also ruffling his hair.   
“Mo-om”, Eren whined, causing the woman to chuckle.   
“Ah shush. Let your old mother enjoy teasing you for a sec, will you.”  
Eren couldn’t help but smile at those words. “Fine. But you’re not old.”  
“Charm will get you everywhere”, his mother said and winked at him. Eren was a lucky son after all. 

They went to that Chinese restaurant Eren had been planning on trying out for ages. He was a little sad that he didn’t get to try it with Levi, but he still did his best to have a good time with his mother anyway. If Carla did pick up on his mood, she didn’t say anything. Around half past three, they made it to where that class would take place. It was a bakery the class management had rented for this weekend. They went inside and got handed an apron as a participation gift. 

“Okay everyone. There are still three of us missing but we’re already a little late so let’s get started. My name is Petra and I’ll be teaching you today. Tomorrow, my friend Krista here will take over. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of us”, the woman at the front of the room started. Next to her stood another female, both of them seeming nice and sweet.   
They were told to put on their new aprons, wash their hands and then were handed two recipes – apple pie, and donuts, as the second dish. Since there were only few who’d never touched an oven before, they were told to just go for it and ask questions any time. Eren and his mother used to bake stuff like cookies all the time and got started right away. When Petra walked by them, they got praised for how creamy their dough had gotten.   
Eren wanted to get the dough for the donuts ready but since they had run out of flour (the neighbor table had stolen it because the couple had run out, even though they didn’t know how), he was sent to get a new pack from the front. Engrossed in thoughts he grabbed the new pack, when the door opened behind him. Turning around, Eren crushed face first into a rather firm chest. Well, him and the flour. The pack opened and spilled it’s content all over the two of them.   
“Shit, I’m sorry!”, Eren excused himself and looked around for anything that might help him cleaning the both of them up. Only that the stranger wasn’t even looking at him anymore.   
“That’s it. I’m going to gut you, Hange! Isn’t it enough that I can’t see my boyfriend today? No, you have to drag me into a place even worse then a theme park and now I’m all fucking disgusting!”, the man in front of Eren growled and grabbed the person next to him by their collar. 

Eren blinked. The flour was clinging to the man in front of him, who was a few inches shorter then himself, had raven black hair… and that voice! He didn’t even hear Petra approaching, all he could do was stare at the seething man.   
“Levi?”, he whispered, not sure if he wasn’t dreaming. The man froze and turned around, silver-blue eyes locking with green ones. The anger melted inside of them when he took in Eren’s appearance.   
“Eren?”, he asked back. “Is that you?”  
Dumbly, Eren nodded. This couldn’t be real, right? This had to be some kind of dream.   
The brunette next to Levi started grinning like a maniac. “You’re welcome, grumpy. I looked up your little cutie’s town and there weren’t that many baking classes taking place this weekend, so I sighed us up. Consider it an early birthday gift!”  
Levi didn’t even show if he had heard what they, Hange, had said. He was still staring Eren down with an unreadable expression. The younger one shifted uncomfortably. He knew how much Levi loved to be clean and now that they finally met, he had made such a horrible first impression. Swallowing, he took the hand vacuum Petra handed to him that moment and started to get rid of as much of the flour as possible. His mind was running wild in the meantime. He couldn’t help it. It had always worried him that Levi might not like the real life Eren. And now, he had probably just ruined their relationship. A tiny part of him still prayed that this was some kind of a nightmare and he’d wake up any time soon. 

They didn’t have the chance to talk to each other after Eren had cleaned up most of the flour. Petra had dragged their three last baking students over to their kitchenette and tried to soothe her costumers. Eren was left with going back to his mother and explain what just happened. When she heard who Levi was and everything else, she was just as shocked as Eren was. 

Sighing, Eren turned his head to look over at Levi and his friends. Erwin and Hange were struggling with the apple pie while Levi was… gone. Eren frowned. Had he gone to the restroom without him noticing? Or worse, did he leave for good?  
“You’re thinking too loud, brat”, a familiar voice said next to his head and Eren jumped, throwing up some left over flour from their table in the process. They both coughed and when the light dust set back down, Levi glared at Eren.   
“I swear, if this is going to be a habit, I won’t ever let you near a kitchen ever again”, Levi said.   
Eren swallowed and averted his eyes, trying not to show how much too much this all was for him.   
“You must be Mrs. Yeager, right? My pleasure, I’m Levi Ackerman. I’m Eren’s boyfriend”, Eren heard Levi say and wiped his head up. Just in time to see Levi and his mom shake hands.   
“Just call me Carla, Levi. I’ve heard so much about you already”, Eren’s mom said and smiled. She looked over to Eren then and said: “Well, I’ll go and get myself something to drink. Don’t let our pie get burned, honey.”  
Groaning at the nickname, Eren watched her walk off. Then he looked back at Levi. Levi who had just introduced himself as Eren’s boyfriend.   
“Sorry about all the flour. Again”, he said quietly, biting his lip. He was kind of overwhelmed by the whole thing. What were you supposed to say in situations like this?  
“It’s fine”, Levi said and reached out as if to touch Eren, but pulled his hand back half way. “You owe me a new shirt though. There’s no way I’ll get flour off black without any trace.”  
A little laugh escaped Eren and he smiled at the raven.   
“There it is”, Levi murmured.   
Tilting his head, Eren asked: “What?”  
“That smile. I’ve been waiting forever to see it.” 

And that was it. Eren threw himself at Levi, hugging and crushing the shorter man in his embrace, trying his best not to cry. Strong arms instantly wrapped around his waist and hold him in a similar hug.   
“Hey, calm down, brat. It’s just a shirt”, Levi whispered into his ear.  
“I know. It’s just…”, Eren breathed and tried to steady his breath, “God, I love you so much. I was so worried…”  
It took a moment for his brain to catch up with his words, but then, his eyes went wide. Oh fuck, had he just totally unromantic spilled out his confession?  
“You really think I’d let an accident ruin our relationship? No brat, you’re not getting rid off me this easy, you hear me?”  
Choking on his laugh, Eren nodded and pulled back a little to look at his amazing boyfriend.   
“You’re here...”, he said quietly, studying the other’s face. Levi nodded.   
“Can’t quite believe it either. Four eyes might get a flower pot or something as a thank you.”  
Eren smiled. “Maybe you should do that. I’m not envying that poor plant though. It’ll be Hange’s next lab rat, you know.”  
A smile tugged at the corner of Levi’s mouth. “True. Maybe no plants then.”   
“I’m sure we’ll find something.”  
Levi’s eyebrow shot up. “We?”  
“Of course. I’m not letting you go anywhere anytime soon. And I know my mother will understand.”  
“In that case...” Levi leaned in and Eren met him halfway. “Love you too, Eren.”  
Their lips met, for the first time, and neither of them noticed that they got applause from both Levi’s friends and Eren’s mother. Just when they parted for air did they catch up on their surroundings. Blushing, Eren hid his face in Levi’s shoulder. That was when a certain scent hit his nose.   
“The pie!”

***********************

The pie had been ruined, but that was okay. Eren just made a new one, together with his boyfriend, while his mother joined Hange and Erwin so they wouldn’t cause themselves any kind of food poisoning. And after class, she sent Levi and Eren out to a dinner date. As Eren had said, his mother was the best and very supportive (and wanted some details later, which, of course, she got).  
After this first weekend together, the ‘curse’ on their relationship disappeared. They managed to meet up every two weeks or so and a year later, they moved in together. But Levi still stayed as far away from the kitchen as possible, whenever Eren would bake or do anything else involving flour. 

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to tell me what you think, or if you found some mistakes.   
\- Greetings, Yuki ^°^


End file.
